The invention relates to an assembly tool for inserting a slide ring or counter ring of a slide ring seal, in particular of a running gear seal, cooperating with an elastic sealing body, into an associated housing part.
In the assembly of running gear seals, it is essential that the press-in force be exerted directly to the elastic sealing body and not the slide ring. In particular in the case of large seals, this has heretofore been achieved using very heavy and expensive steel tools, such that both the assembly and the tool transport are extremely costly.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,370,885 B2 relates to an assembly tool for slide ring and counter rings of a running gear seal that work together with elastic sealing bodies. This assembly tool comprises an approximately disk-shaped component, which is provided with a projection extending circumferentially in an axial direction, that projection engaging in a housing part outside of the slide ring or counter ring on the elastic sealing body for the purpose of pressing in the sealing body. If the sealing body is positioned within the housing part, a stop provided on the component comes to rest on an opposing surface of the housing part. As already indicated, this approach is considered to be impractical.